Kagura's Spell of the Demon Puppy
by denji321
Summary: It was a normal day for Inuyasha and his friends. But what happens when he gets turned into a puppy? YW
1. We forgot somthing

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the show. I wish I owned Miroku though...Hey! I made a rhyme!

* * *

_There's the wind scar_ Inuyasha thought. "Take this!" He yelled. He was fighting a demon that had terrorized the village. Inuyasha cut the wind scar with the Tetsuiga. The demon was dead. "Off to hell with you."  
  
"Great work Inuyasha," Miroku said. "The villagers will be quite happy." "Whatever, can we get back to the village now? I'm dying for Raman."  
  
They walked back through a field on the way back. They sat to rest. Inuyasha's nose caught a scent. "Great." He said annoyed. He ran back through the field, leaving the rest behind. "Inuyasha, where are you running off to now?" Kagome called after him. She ran after Inuyasha. _Okay, just a little further and I'll reach it._ Miroku thought. He was going to do to Sango what he did pretty much everyday. "Kagome!" Sango yelled as she ran after her. _Darn. I was so_ _close too._ He thought. He then ran after Sango.  
  
Shippo was sleeping the whole time with Kirara. "Candy...yummy...yummy...candy..." Shippo mumbled. Kirara was dreaming of Sango giving her hugs. She purred.  
  
"Inuyasha! Osuwari!"  
** _Bang_**  
"Damnit! What the hell did you do that for?!" Inuyasha yelled. "You left us behind!" Kagome snapped back. "And don't say that in front of Shippo...Oh no!"  
  
"What now?" Inuyasha asked annoyed. "We forgot about Shippo and Kirara!" Kagome said worried. Sango was sitting next to Miroku.  
  
_I won't fail this time_ Miroku thought with a perverted grin on his face_._ He slowly reached his hand toward her. Suddenly Sango stood up. "What?! I can't believe I forgot about Kirara! Kagome and I will go back and get them." Miroku fell over with a sweatdrop on his head. Not again He thought with a small frown. (Make that a gigantic frown.)  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku watched as Kagome and Sango ran back through the field. "I don't get how Kagome could like a runt like Shippo." Inuyasha mumbled. "If I'm not mistaken, I'd say you're jealous of him." Miroku said. Inuyasha crossed his arms in anger. "You're mistaken." He shot back quickly. And with that, they ran on following Inuyasha's nose.

* * *

A/N: I hope that wasn't too boring for a first chapter. Send me reviews! I'll be working on another chapter.


	2. The smell betrayed him!

**A/N: This is my thank you to Shesshy-Slipperz/S.Wooz who sent me review. Thanks a bunch! By the way you spelled rhymed right.

* * *

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha. Don't sue me!**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Smell has Betrayed Him!  
  
_ This is just great. Now I have to fight again_ Inuyasha thought. Miroku then said "Inuyasha, are we getting close?" just then Inuyasha stopped. "We're here." He said. What was standing in front of them was Kagura.  
  
"I wondered when you would get here half breed." she said. "Kanna's mirror said that you got a little backtracked." "What do you want Kagura." Miroku asked frustrated. "I want Inuyasha to fight me, that's all. But if he's to afraid I guess..." "I'm never afraid to take you on. This time I'll win." Inuyasha answered before she could finish her sentence.  
  
"Inuyasha, this is most likely a trap." Miroku whispered so Kagura couldn't hear. "If you slip into it, who knows what will happen to you." "I don't give a damn. I just want to defeat her once and for all." He whispered back angrily. "Okay then, let the battle, BEGIN!

* * *

A/N: I hope this turns out right. Last time I had two of the same chapter. Thanks for the people who reviewed me about it. I tried to keep this short so I can save the battle for the the next chapter. Remember to reveiw me!


	3. The fight begins!

**A/N: Hiya! It's just denji321 as you probably already know. (Can you tell that I'm bored?) This chapter took me the longest to write. Anyhow thanks to Shessy-Slippers/S.Wooz, I have been inspired to write another chapter. You got your wish Shessy! I hope you like it.  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi is the creator of Inuyasha, not me. I'd rather be a follower of her work.  
**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Fight Begins!  
  
"I'll let you take your first move half-breed." Kagura said slyly. "After all, it won't make a difference." Inuyasha looked around for Kagura's wind. He found it and then waited for his wind to collide with hers. (A/N: I couldn't figure out a way to describe that well...) _Might as well take a shot while she's not controlling the wind._ He thought.  
  
"Wind Scar!" He yelled as you swung his sword down. The wind scar headed straight toward Kagura. She dodged it as if she had dodged it every day of her life. "I know the secrets of your Wind Scar Inuyasha. I won't be fooled by it." She said. _Damn, how did she dodge it?_ He thought.  
  
"I'll tell you again. It won't matter if you make the first move." Miroku ran up next to Inuyasha, taking the prayer beads off his hand and holding out towards Kagura. Kagura snapped her fingers and poison insects surrounded her. Miroku quickly wrapped the beads around his hand.  
  
"I knew you would try to do that monk, so I borrowed some poison insects from Sesshomaru." Kagura said. "Wait, why were you stopping by Sesshomaru anyway?" Inuyasha asked. "I was just, uh, stopping by." She replied suspiciously. "Yeah...right..." "Let's just get on with the fight why don't we." She said quickly.  
  
_The half breed still doesn't know what's coming .Perfect._ She thought smiling an evil smile._ What is she thinking?_ Inuyasha thought. _She has something up her sleeve._ Miroku thought. _But what is it? Why does she want to fight Inuyasha?  
_

* * *

**A/N: Ha ha! Don't you just love the suspense? I won't be writing for awhile. I guess that just adds to the suspense. Aren't I evil? Well, anyway, please send me reviews! I'm waiting for them. I think this is my best** **chapter yet. It's my favorite. I hope you like it too. Why does it look shorter on here? This was 2 pages long on mw!**


	4. Kagura's spell part 1

**A/N: Hi! It's me again obviously. I just want to say thank you to all my reviewers, especially Shessy-Slippers/S.Wooz and somono. (They were pretty much the only ones who reviewed. Thanks you guys! And somono, thanks for inspiring me to write this whole story. Now, Inuyasha: On with it all ready! Me: Okay, alright, whatever.

* * *

Disclaimer: Read chapters 1-3.  
**

* * *

Chapter 4: Kagura's Spell Part 1  
  
Kagome and Sango ran through the field as fast as they could. _I hope there alright_ Kagome thought worriedly. _Why_ _didn't they follow us?_ "Kagome, be sure your quiet." Sango whispered. "What? Why?" Kagome whispered back. She looked where Sango was looking. "Awww, how cute."  
  
Meanwhile Inuyasha was still fighting Kagura._ Damn, every move I make she just dodges._ Inuyasha thought with anger in his face. Kagura smiled an evil grin. "Can't you keep up half breed? Am I too fast for you?" Inuyasha ground his teeth in anger and growled. "Damn you and go to hell you wench." He muttered.  
  
"You'll be sorry that you ever battled me Inuyasha." Kagura said evilly. She then started to mutter a chant. _This is_ _an ancient incantation. It's not even known what year it was made. It turns a demon into what it is...Oh no!_ Miroku thought. "Inuyasha! We must flee!" He cried. "No way am I going to run away from some wench muttering nonsense!" Inuyasha replied.  
  
"But Inuyasha! We must! If we don't you'll be turned into a..." He was cut off by Inuyasha's screams of pain. "You, wench." He managed to say between his screams.  
  
_Whatever she's doing to me, it won't matter in the outcome, because I'm still going to kick her ass._ He thought.  
  
A bright yellow light surrounded him. All you could see was the shadow of him in the bright orb that was around him. He was forced to bend down to his knees. _I've never been in this much pain.  
_  
He screamed even louder. "Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled as he ran to him. He tried to pull Inuyasha up, but his body was pushed back. "That witch put a barrier around him!" he yelled.  
  
Miroku started to bang at the barrier with his staff. He couldn't think of anything else to do. He was panicking too much. "Inuyasha! Hold on just a little longer!" He screamed at Inuyasha. Inuyasha didn't hear him over his loud screams of pain.  
  
The shadow started to mutate right before their eyes. Kagura laughed evilly. "The incantation is working! The bitch is going to pay for all the battles he's won!" She said. (A/N: Sorry for the foul language. This is a PG-13 story after all!)

* * *

**A/N: This chapter had a lot of swear words. I just felt like putting them in to add to the feel of the story. I think this is my favorite now! Yay! I love this chapter. Remember to review me!**


	5. Kagura's spell part 2

**A/N: Hey! I've already gotten to chapter 5! Sorry! I've been having so much writer's block lately! I couldn't think of anything! Are you sick of me yet? If not, YAY! If so, boo you. Just kidding! Remember to review me! Shessy, I'm not trying to make you explode. It's just suspense man! Well thanks for reading this far. If you didn't read the last chapter, read it, or I'll track you down and...make you read it! I'm so weird aren't I? I hope so. Well, everyone's weird in a way. This A/N is taking up pretty much half the page! Okay, I'll get on with it now.

* * *

Disclaimer: Why am I putting this down? I don't need it! I already put it on the last chapter! What!? You didn't read it? Read it now! Or I'll track you down and make you read it!

* * *

_fukai fukai mori no oku ni ima mo kitto Okizari ni shita kokoro kakushite'ru yo   
_** **(A/N: I felt like putting that in.)  
**

* * *

Chapter 5: Kagura's Spell Part 2  
  
(A/N: At the end of the last chapter...) The shadow started to mutate right before their eyes. Kagura laughed evilly. "The incantation is working! The bitch is going to pay for all the battles he's won!" She said. (A/N: I felt like putting that in too. Are you getting bored?)  
  
Inuyasha's screams grew louder and louder. _What the hell is she doing to me?_ He thought still screaming.  
  
Suddenly, Inuyasha's screams turned into small, but loud, barks. _What? I never bark! What the hell?_  
  
The shadow grew smaller and smaller until all you could see was a pile of clothes. The barks continued to come out of his mouth.  
  
"Look at them." Kagome whispered. "They look so cute together." Shippo had cuddled up to Kirara as he slept. Sango gently shook Kirara and Shippo awake. "Kirara, Shippo, wake up you two." She whispered as soft as she could. Kirara and Shippo slowly awoke.  
  
"Where are Inuyasha and Miroku?" Shippo asked sleepily. Kirara gave a small yawn. "They are fighting a demon of some kind. Kagome, we should be going back for them" Sango said. "Right." Kagome replied. They then ran back through the field   
  
Inuyasha's barks ceased. The bright light faded, and Kagura had disappeared without a trace._ If I was correct he_ _should be turned into..._ Miroku then ran up to the pile of Inuyasha's clothes. His necklace lay neatly on top of the pile. "Inuyasha...have you...disappeared?" Nothing responded. "Awww man, I was wrong! He has disappeared!"  
  
Kagome, Sango, and Shippo appeared riding on Kirara. "Inuyasha! What has happened to Inuyasha?" Kagome cried. "Kagome," Miroku said as he held her hand. He looked up into the sky. "I'm afraid Inuyasha has passed on." Kagome started to cry. Sango was looking at the pile. A lump in it stirred. "Kagome! That lump moved!" She pointed at it. It moved again.

* * *

**A/N: This is my longest and best chapter yet, wouldn't you say? I will say this as I have a million times before, Remember to review me! I'll have a chapter soon to thank my reviewers. Sayonara!**


	6. Is that REALLY Inuyasha?

**A/N: This is my 4th chapter I've made today! Can you believe it? I'm scared. I don't why but I am.WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !! I think I had a little a little too much sugar! YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay. Back to the story.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I'm Rumiko Takahashi's heir. I will own it someday. Did I fool you? No, I'm not Rumiko Takahashi's heir. I will never own Inuyasha.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Is that REALLY Inuyasha?  
  
Sango bent down over the lump. Miroku and Kagome sat right next to her. This is my chance. Miroku thought. He reached for her. Sango just stared at the lump. Got it! Sango's face turned as red as Inuyasha's clothes. (A/N: I forgot what it was called.)"Houshi-sama!" she screamed as she slapped him. "Now is not the time for pervert ness!"  
  
"Is it...Inuyasha?" Shippo asked and then ran up to Kagome. A small bark came from the clothes. "Shippo, say his name again." Miroku said. "What? Inuyasha? Why?" another bark sounded and the lump moved again. Kagome carefully unfolded the clothes.  
  
There under the clothes, staring up back up at her was a cute little white puppy. "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked surprised. The puppy barked again. Kagome picked up his necklace and put it around his neck. The necklace shaped around his neck like a collar. (A/N: Thanks for the idea Shessy!)  
  
I new it!" Miroku yelled. "I new he was a puppy!" Sango slapped him again. "Stop trying to show off Houshi-sama." "Inuyasha, sit." Kagome said. Inuyasha obediently sat at her command.  
  
"That's him." Shippo declared. "His listens to Kagome's sit." The puppy stood up.  
  
_Inuyasha's thoughts:  
  
What the hell happened to me? Why do I feel so different? (looks at pile of clothes)__ Ahhh! I'm naked! In front of everyone! Gotta hide! (runs to bushes nearby)(hears Kagome say "Inuyasha? Where are you going?") What?! Doesn't she notice that I'm naked?(peeks through bush) Why is everyone staring at me like that? Do they want to see me this way? Well if they do I'm still not coming out. (Kagome says "Inuyasha, come.")( forced to come) What?! Why can't I control myself? Is there a demon controlling me? Are there demons controlling them? Why is everything so big? (goes to Kagome then runs to a nearby pond looks at himself) WHAT?! THIS ISN"T ME IS IT? WHO DID THIS? I know who did. It was that wench Kagura, wasn't it? I'll ask Miroku.( try's to ask Miroku but all that comes out are barks) What the hell? I can't talk to them! Damnit!  
  
End of Inuyasha's thoughts_  
  
Inuyasha had started barking at Miroku. "It looks like the little guy actually likes me!' He said. Inuyasha jumps up and starts growling in his face. "Or, maybe not."  
  
Inuyasha then starts to bark uncontrollably. "Inuyasha! Be quiet!" Kagome cried. He didn't listen.  
  
_Inuyasha's thoughts:  
  
Damn that bitch. All I need to do is talk to them. Why did she do this? Was it under Naraku's orders? These are all questions that I can't answer, and it's all because of that wench. I'll kill her one day. I'll kill all of my enemy's one day.  
  
End of Inuyasha's thoughts._

* * *

**A/N: I'm trying to make the chapters as long as I can! I can't spread them out though. I'm trying to do one section at a time. They're getting longer though! Review me! I've 11 reviews! Yay!**


	7. Most of the questions, still unaswered

**A/N: Hiya people! Sorry I haven't been updating. They suspended me for three days for the chapter that told you about the reviewer thing. Speaking of that, today I get to thank you all! Here are my thank yous! ****

* * *

Shessy-Slippers/S.Wooz: You are my favorite reviewer! I'd like to thank you for sticking with me through the whole story. Thanks a bunch!**

**somono: Thanks for being my friend in the real world and inspiring me to write this! Thanks so much Chiotose! (Is that how you spell it?)**

**deep sea dolphin: Thanks for um...giving me a suggestion. I'm trying just for you!**

**Angel-chan3: Thanks for telling me that there were two of the same chapter. I wouldn't want to ruin it for you! Thanks for reading!**

**Thank you all for everything! I love you guys! (Not in the mushy gushy way)****

* * *

Disclaimer: Do I really have to put this down? But I do own the old lady.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Most of the Questions, Still Unanswered

Naraku's voice boomed through the air. "How does it feel Inuyasha? How does it feel to be beaten at your own game?" Inuyasha started growling and jumping and nipping at the air.

_Inuyasha's thoughts:_

_She must have been under orders from him. This is serious. I can't fight this way. I need Kaede, she'll know what to do. _

_End of Inuyasha's thoughts._

Inuyasha started to run to the way that he thought was the way to Kaede's hut. "Inuyasha! Stop!" Kagome cried. Inuyasha stopped in his tracks. _Damn. She can control me by other commands too. _Inuyasha thought. _Go to hell Kagura. _

When Kagome reached him, he ran off again, the grass tickling the pads on his feet. (A/N: Wow. That was artsy.) "Where could he be trying to go?" Sango asked with a puzzled face. _I'm going to Kaede's hut stupid! If you weren't so traumatized, maybe you could figure it out!_

Kirara, go after Inuyasha." Sango said hastily. And with a small meow, Kirara turned into big Kirara and chased after the annoyed puppy.

Kirara soon caught up with her big long strides. _Stupid cat._ He thought. She started to pull ahead of him. _What is she doing? Isn't she going to stop me? _She pulled in front of him and skidded to a halt.

_If you think that's going to stop me, you're damn wrong_ And then he took one long jump over the oversized feline. (A/N: What's with me today? I'm describing a lot. That's weird.) _Take that._

He reached a small village. He looked around hastily. _Damnit. This was the village we were just at._ He ran through it, hoping he could find anyone who had the knowledge to change him back.

He ran back and forth on each dirt path, franticly searching. He ran across a noodle bar. Not noticing it he ran on his friends close behind. He smelt the freshly made Raman, and tripped backward on his back sniffing the air delightfully. His friends caught up to him.

"Inuyasha! We have to find someone to help cure you." Shippo said. Inuyasha stood up a walked to Shippo. He lifted his paw, signaling him to shut up. Shippo cowardly whined. "Kagome, he's going to hurt me." He said. "Shippo, he's only a puppy." Miroku said. Inuyasha then jumped up into Miroku's face and did the Iron Reaper Soul Stealer puppy style. "Okay, I guess he can." He said.

"My my, what's all the commotion?" an old lady said as she walked out of the hut next to them. "Is something wrong?"

* * *

**A/N: Well, how do you like it? It's still short, but I didn't want to write longer. Review me.**


	8. Old lady Chikako

**

* * *

A/N: Sorry Zura-rayne-aqua. The reaper thing was a typo that I overlooked. It's too late to fix it now. I think I have twenty reviews by now, let me check. Aw man, only nineteen. Next time for sure!****

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the show blahdy blahdy blah. Can we get on with the story?**

* * *

Chapter 8: Old Lady Chikako.

"Is something wrong?" the old lady repeated. Inuyasha growled quietly. "Uh, not really." Miroku said. Inuyasha started to bark his head off.

_Inuyasha's thoughts_

_Of course something is wrong idiot! Look at me! I'm the one with the problem here! Is he looking at that girls butt? Idiot. Oh, that is pretty nice though. How old is she? 15...16...13? Okay Inuyasha, stay focused. There has to be some way to tell her, 'cause they aren't going to._

_End of Inuyasha's thoughts_

Inuyasha stopped barking and stared at a young woman down the path. Sango looked at the puppy, then at Miroku. His mouth hung open and drool was hanging in the corner of his mouth. _There he goes looking at women again._ She thought. "Houshi-sama!" she yelled and struck Miroku across his face.

"Not really any trouble eh? That usually means that something is wrong" the old woman said. "Uh, actually, there is." Kagome muttered. "Huh? You must speak up. I am hard of hearing." She said. "THERE IS A PROBLEM!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs. "Not that loud child, or I will go deaf!" she yelled back. "Oh, sorry." She replied.

"I will try to help you." The old lady said calmly. "Um, miss. Um, before we let you help us, could you please introduce yourself?" Houshi-sama asked. (A/N: I've always wanted to walk up to Kirby Morrow and say "Houshi-sama!" and slap him. I don't know why. I have weird dreams.) "Oh! Yes, I am Chikako, I am the advice giver and village helper." She replied. (A/N: Chikako means child of wisdom in Japanese.) "I am Miroku, and these are my friends Kagome, Sango, and Shippo. And this little kitty here is Kirara." He replied. "And who is your furry friend?" Chikako asked. "He is the problem."

"A puppy? How can a harmless canine be a problem?" she asked. "Well, he wasn't always a cute little fuzzy wuzzy puppy." Shippo explained. "He used to be a big ugly dog demon who was very mean to me. Did I mention that he was ugly?" _I can hear you damn fox._ Inuyasha thought growling. No one noticed. "Shippo, he wasn't that ugly, he was actually kinda cute." Kagome argued. _Finally, some one on my side._ He thought.

"If he was so mean, why do you not want him like this?" Chikako asked. "Because he is a good friend to us. AND WE WANT HIM BACK! WAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Shippo cried. "Interesting. Come back tomorrow. I might have an antidote by then." She replied. "But before you go, would you like to stay for a meal?" "Oh boy! We can give some Raman to Inuyasha! He has been complaining about it since we got the last jewel shard four days ago." Shippo exclaimed. _Yes! I guess I will finally get some Raman! _"I am terribly sorry, but I have no Raman. I make very good rice balls though." Chikako said as she smiled. _I guess I'll have to go another day. Sigh..._

They walked inside the hut. It may have looked rowdy and dirty on the outside, but on the inside, it looked like a mansion. All the furniture was made from sacred wood, and there were vases full of flowers you may have never seen before. The house was bewitched to look small on the outside.

"Wow! This is bigger that our school!" Kagome exclaimed. "Follow me to the dinning room." Chikako said ignoring Kagome. They followed her, walking through rooms that seemed like she didn't even need. 

They finally reached their destination. The room was pretty much all black. The only light that was in the room was the light flowing from the many windows that were not visible from the outside.

"It was very nice to let us have a meal with you Chikako." Said Sango as she sat down at the black and white table. "It's nice having you. I have not had many visitors lately." She replied. "I shall make dinner for you all." "Do you need any help?" Sango said. "No thank you." She said as she walked out into the hallway. "Well, at least she gets much exercise." Miroku joked. They all sat at the table waiting for them to be served by the nice old lady. Except Inuyasha who lied on the floor.

They ate until they pretty much exploded. "Thank you Lady Chikako. We will be sure to come back tomorrow." Miroku said. "It was nice having you here." She replied. "I don't think I can eat another bite." Shippo said. Inuyasha was lying on his back looking kind of sick. Kagome picked up Inuyasha and they said their last as they walked out the door.

They rested in the field nearby. Sango and Miroku went by the river to get water 10 minutes ago but still haven't come back. (A/N: Hmm I wonder what they could be doing...) Kagome was sitting down next to Inuyasha who lied down next to her. Shippo was playing with Kirara.

Inuyasha's ear twitched and he started sniffing the air. Suddenly he got up and started barking...loudly. Kirara ran up to him and looked in the direction he was barking at. She just sat there staring.

"What's wrong with you Inuyasha?" Shippo yelled over his barking. "Inuyasha! Stop!" Kagome yelled. It didn't work. He just kept on barking.

Shippo ran up to Kagome and jumped on her shoulder. "Kagome! Tell him to stop!" he cried. "I just did! He won't listen!" she yelled covering her ears. _Damn. Not again. _Inuyasha thought.**

* * *

A/N: Well, I'm done. This one I'm happier with. I did more descriptive words plus it's longer than the rest. Review me!**


End file.
